


Breaking Free

by Joeythedino



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeythedino/pseuds/Joeythedino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis are step-brothers who are new to a high school in the States. Everything seems to be going fantastic for Liam, until he sees Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fanfic of all time and I am just posting one chapter right now to see if I can get a good response as too whether or not this is good enough to continue. So please kudos and comments are welcome! And yeah, not a lot of zayn/liam in this chapter, just wanted to get the major setting details and background stuff in before the more major plot points happen. So yeah, go Ziam! :P

Liam and Louis walk into the door of the high school, hoping that this school was better than the last. The last school had terrible teachers, facilities, and students(not including Liam and Louis). Anything could be better than that school. They got their schedules, and headed to their classes. The classes that Liam had picked out were okay, but nothing truly special. Although in his chemistry class, a boy named Harry slipped him a piece of paper telling him to meet him after school.

The thing is, Liam never really liked girls. He liked them as friends, but that was about it. So when Liam got the note, he immediately thought this kid wanted to ask him out on a date or something. So as soon as the last bell rang for the day, Liam headed for his locker to pack up his stuff and go home. He was hoping that Harry kid didn’t show up, but sure enough, he heard someone lean on the locker next to his. “What do you want, Harry?” Liam asks.  
“How do you know my name?”  
“I asked around.” Liam explains, putting the last of his homework in his bag.  
“Did you now?” Harry laughs out, almost as if he’s known Liam for his whole life. Liam presses on, “Yes, and you still didn’t answer my question. What do you want?”  
“I wanted to know if you made any new friends here, even if its your first day. If not, then you should come hang out and meet my friend. You can even bring your brother if you want.”  
“Step brother,” Liam responds, “and sure, why not.” Liam really should make friends, and so should Louis. This shouldn’t be too bad.  
“ Cool! How about you meet us tomorrow night, around 7? I’ll give you directions to my house so we can chill and get to know each other.” Harry offers.  
“Sounds great,” Liam replies. Maybe this school wasn’t so bad.  
The night that they met was great. Harry’s friend was Niall, an Irish lad who had a heavy accent and bright blue eyes. Nothing seemed to get him down. And Louis, the first time he met Harry, stood there with his mouth open. Liam knew that something was up, but he decided to ignore it. They ate pizza and laughed and just got to know each other. It was a pretty fun time. As the night went on, Liam learned that Harry was a die hard hipster, even though Harry denied it profusely. Niall loved soccer, and wanted to go pro after high school. Liam told them about his dream to become either a firefighter or a professional DJ. Louis, who still couldn’t keep his eyes off Harry, told them about how he wanted to get into acting, and wanted to perform on Broadway some day. Liam and Louis knew that had just made two new friends.

The next few days went normally for Liam. He was still getting used to the school’s layout, and was trying to remember what classes he had and where they were. He saw a poster up for football tryouts, and thought it would be a good idea to tryout. “You seriously want to try out for football?” Louis asked as he walked up to him. Liam was still looking at the poster.  
“Yeah, I think I wanna give it a shot.”  
“Whatever, suit yourself.” Louis smirked as he walked away.  
Football tryouts went extremely well. While Liam had been playing for almost all his life, he wasn’t sure if he would fit in with the other players. It turns out he was extremely wrong. Everyone on the team loved him, and how he played. Liam was sure he got a spot on the team, and sure enough on the next day, Liam had made the varsity team. ‘This week couldn’t be going any better,’ Liam thought. That was until he saw Zayn.


End file.
